


2. fejezet ~ Próba

by AbbyWinchester8379



Series: Masks [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, arisztokratacsaládbólszármazó!Castiel, vadász!Dean
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyWinchester8379/pseuds/AbbyWinchester8379





	

** DEAN **

Másnap reggeli után visszamentünk a motelszobánkba.

\- Én nekiállok az eddig összegyűjtött iratokat, információkat újból átnézni - közöltem, és pakolászni kezdtem az ágyamra - Hátha kihagytunk valami lényeges információt - ültem le egy halom papír elé - Te meg addig nézd meg, hogy van-e itt egyáltalán.

\- Oké - felelte Sam a gépét elővéve, hogy bogarásszon raja.

\- Hmmm... - szólalt meg hirtelen pár perc múlva.

\- Mi az, Sam? - néztem fel a gépe előtt ülő öcsémre pillantva.

\- Találtam egyet. És... És ha nem tévedek, akkor itt van a közelben.

\- Igen? Mutasd - mondtam, és megálltam mellette.

\- Itt van - mutatott a képernyőn lévő oldalra.

Végignéztem az oldalt. Amint megtaláltam a szükséges információkat, megszólaltam:

\- Rendben. Akkor fel is hívom őket. Ha szerencsénk van, akkor már ma készen leszünk vele - közöltem, majd felállva a telefonomat kezembe vettem: tárcsáztam a számot. Pár másodpercnyi kicsöngés után egy kedves női hang szólalt meg a vonal túlsó felén:

\- _Jó reggelt, Jacobson Szabóság! Gloria vagyok, miben segíthetek?_

\- Magának is, Gloria. Két új fekete öltönyt szeretnék Önöknél készíttetni magamnak és a testvéremnek. Esetleg van rá esély, hogy a mai nap elintézhessük?

\- _Egy pillanat és megnézem a naplóban... Igen. Igen, van. Van egy üres időpont fél egykor... Oda beírhatom Önöket, ha maguknak is megfelel. Igen, Anya? Van? -_ hallottam, hogy mással beszélget - _Uram, van egy jó hírem is._ _Van raktáron. Akkor nem is kell készíttetni..._

 _-_ Nagyon köszönöm, Gloria. Ugye fél egykor? - mondtam hangosan, hogy Sam is tudja. Felé fordultam és láttam: bólogat, hogy az jó lesz - Igen, Gloria. Nekünk az tökéletes lesz - folytattam a a beszélgetést - Köszönjük.

_\- Rendben van, Uram. Esetleg kérhetnék egy nevet?_

_-_ Wilkinson testvérek. Alexander és Jonathan - feleltem gondolkodás nélkül, nem törődve azzal, hogy Sam ennek hallatán majdnem röhögőgörcsöt kap mellettem.

\- _Nagyon szépen köszönöm - köszönte meg - Wilkinsonék, fekete öltöny... - mondta halkabban - Akkor fél egykor. Viszlát,  Mr. Wilkinson._

 _-_  Én köszönöm, kedves Gloria. Viszlát - köszöntem el, majd kinyomtam a készüléket.

 _-_ Jonathan? Alexander? - nézett rám öcsém nagy szemekkel a gép előtt ülve.

\- Igen. Mi van vele? - kérdeztem. Elgondolni sem tudtam, hogy mi a baja a nevekkel.

\- Ezt komolyan gondoltad? - nevet fel.

\- Miért is ne? - kérdezek vissza komoly hangon.

\- Hát jó... - nézett fel rám - Aki nyer, az lesz Alexander - mondta vigyorogva és a jobb kezét a bal tenyere fölé helyezve rákészült, hogy eldöntsük. Én is ugyanígy tettem. 

Mindvégig egymásra néztünk, míg kétszer egymásnak ütöttük a kezeinket. A következő pillanatban ökölbe szorított keze mutatta, hogy mit választott.

\- Hehehe. Nyertem, Dean - közölte, amikor meglátta, hogy az ollót mutatom.

\- Akkor ez el van döntve... - mosolyogtam - Na, jól van, Alexander. Szedd össze magad. Két óra múlva indulunk Gloriához - kacsintottam Sam felé.

\- Rendben, Jonathan - mondta röhögve.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

** CASTIEL **

\- Cas, kelj fel - kopogott Lucifer az ajtómon - Fél óra múlva reggeli.

\- Rendben, Lucifer - feleltem kómásan, majd a fal fele fordultam - Ott leszek időben - mondtam a párnába fúrva a fejem.

 _De azért még egy kis pihenés nem árthat -_ gondoltam, és behunytam a szemem.

\- Cas! - hallottam fél kómásan Gabriel hangját, majd az ajtó nyikorgására figyeltem fel - Apa már Michael-ékkal elment, Anya meg a lányokkal... Cas? Cas!! Te még ágyban vagy? - nézett rám, miközben én ébredezni próbáltam.

\- Készen leszek negyed óra múlva, Gabe - mentegetőztem.

\- Cas, nagyon, de nagyon sietnünk kell! Délre már ott kell lennünk a szabónál... - közölte.

Lassan felfogtam, hogy mit mond...

 _Ó, tényleg... Szent Ég! -_ azzal fogtam magam és lerúgtam magamról a takarót. Kikászálódtam az ágyból és a szekrényemhez mentem a ruháimért.

\- Szóval úgy tíz perc múlva indulnunk kéne, hogy odaérjünk még időben.

\- Sietek, Gabe - jelentettem ki, miközben felvettem a pólómat.

\- Míg elkészülsz, csomagolok neked valamit, hogy útközben megehesd - mondta, azzal becsukta maga után az ajtót.

\- Köszi - válaszoltam, de már nem hallotta meg.

Miután végeztem az öltözéssel, magamhoz vettem az asztalomról a pénztárcámat és mellette lévő telefonomat.

\- Fél tizenkettő - olvastam a kijelzőn lévő írást, miután felvillant - Na, jó. Most már tényleg induljunk.

Levettem a kabátom a fogasról, felhúztam, és kiléptem a szobámból. Miközben begomboltam a gombokat a kabátomon, a lépcső utolsó előtti fokáról lelépve odakiáltottam testvéremnek:

\- Gabriel, készen vagyok.

\- Oké, Cas - lépett be a nappaliba - Tessék - nyújtotta felém a kezében lévő szendvicset, amit elvettem - Csak Anyáék ne tudják meg, hogy bűnözöl.

\- Miért?

\- Mert hamburger - kacsintott rám, miközben felvette a fekete kabátját.

\- Áááá... - nevettem fel arra a gondolatra, hogy hogy nekünk ugrott Anya, amikor rájött, hogy néha nem az " _arisztokrata társadalom társasági etikett szabályainak"_ megfelelő ételeket fogyasztunk - Köszi.

\- Nincs mit, öcskös - mondta, majd végignézett rajtam.

Pár perc múlva megszólalt:

\- Nem fogsz így fázni? Elég lesz az a vékony ballonkabát?

\- Igen, elég lesz. Van alatta egy vastag pulóver - tájékoztattam, és beleharapva a hamburgerbe, a bejárati ajtón kiléptem.

\- Okés - szólt Gabriel, és bezárta az ajtót.

 

~~~

 

\- Szia, Lori - köszönt Gabe, mikor benyitottunk az üzletbe - Megjöttünk! Bocsánat a késésért.

\- Sziasztok, Gabriel. Semmi gond - üdvözölte bátyámat egy olyan húsz év körüli hosszú, barna hajú ismerősnek tűnő lány. Elé lépett, arcon csókolta. Majd rám nézett - Cas? - csodálkozott - Cas Novak? Tényleg te vagy az? - ragyogott fel az arca.

\- Igen, ő az - felelt helyettem aranybarna szemű testvérem.

\- Nagyon megnőttél. És... Wow... Nagyon is jól nézel ki - dicsért meg.

\- Köszönöm, Gloria - köszöntem meg mélyen belenézve a sötétbarna szemeibe. Hirtelen eszembe jutott, honnan olyan ismerős...

\- Ugyan, szóra sem érdemes. És nyugodtan szólíts csak Lorinak - közölte, majd Gabe-hez fordult - Na, akkor ki lesz az első?  - hol rám nézett, hol a bátyámra - Kivel kezdjük?

 - Gabe az ünnepelt, szóval csak menjen ő elsőnek - feleltem megelőzve Gabe-t, aki tettetett haraggal a szemében rám nézett. Megvontam a vállamat, mire nevetve ingatni kezdte a fejét.

\- Rendben, skacok - mondta a lány, majd elvonult.

Míg bátyám levette a kabátját és a fogasra rakta, addig én a kanapé karfájára helyeztem a sajátomat magam mellé. Pár perc múlva visszajött Lori két fogastartóval: egy üressel és egy különböző színű öltönyszettekkel telivel. Egymás mellé helyezte a két tartót, majd a fekete szettek közül egyet kiválasztva, leemelte magát az öltönyt. Gabe eközben levette a pulóverét, majd egy kis emelvényre ráállva elvette a lány kezéből az öltönyt és felvette.

\- Aha... Hmmm... - nézett végig rajta a lány - Hogy érzed magad benne? - kérdezte.

\- Kényelmesnek tűnik - válaszolt testvérem.

\- Várj csak, Gabriel. Emeld fel a kezed - fogta meg Lori bátyám bal karját, és vízszintesre emelte. Ugyanígy tett a jobb kezével is.

A rajta lévő öltöny ujja három centit felcsúszott.

\- Igen, ezt gondoltam - vette szemügyre közelebbről az öltönyujjat Lori - Egy nagyobbra lesz szükség - azzal a háta mögé állt, levette róla az öltönyt. Megfogott egy másikat, és felsegítette a bátyámra, aki megismételte az iménti mozdulatsort.

\- Na, ez már jobban áll - mosolyodott bátyám előtt a lány, aztán felém fordult - Igaz, Cas?

\- Igen, Gabe. Mintha rád öntötték volna - erősítettem meg a lány előbbi mondatát, miután testvérem párszor megfordult a tengelye körül.

\- Szóval ez akkor már meg is van. Kérlek vedd le - utasította Lori, majd elvette Gabe-től az öltönyt - Ezt vedd fel - nyújtotta át neki a nadrágot, amelyet Gabe elvett és besétált vele a próbafülkébe.

\- És hogy vagy, Cas? - érdeklődött tőlem, miközben levettem a felsőmet.

\- Köszi, jól vagyok. Kicsit nagy a felhajtás körülöttük - intettem a próbafülke felé - De kibírható. Te hogy vagy? - néztem rá - Rég láttalak. Mi van veled?

A két család már jó tizenöt éve ismerte egymást. Andrew, Lori apja munkatársa volt abban az időben Apámnak és mi számtalanszor jöttünk a kereskedésükbe - amit Judith, Lori anyja vezetett a lány segítségével -, hogy zakót, blézert csináltassunk magunknak. 

\- Én is megvagyok. Fredéknek már lassan jön a kislány, szóval hamarosan nagynéni leszek - dicsekedett, majd az átöltözéssel végzett bátyám felé fordult - Na, gyere ide, Gabe. Nézzük meg azt is.

Bátyám ismét feláll a pulpitusra, majd a lány ismét vizsgáló szemekkel nézett rajta végig.

\- Ez is nagyon jól áll - közöltem.

\- Igen - helyeselte Gloria mosolyogva - Még egy utolsó ellenőrzés... Ha az is jó lesz, akkor te következel, Cas - fordult hozzám, majd a félretett zakót odanyújtotta Gabe-nek.

Gabe elvette és felvette. Ahogy rá néztem, olyan érzésem volt, mintha egy hónap múlva látnám a templomban, ahogy kimondja az "igen"-t Nora mellett... Alig jutottam szóhoz. Láttam Lorin, hogy neki is elakadt a szava.

\- Mi az, Cas? - kérdezte, amikor észrevette az arckifejezésemet.

\- Semmi, semmi, Gloria... Csak... - fordítottam egy kissé oldalra a fejem  - Ez remekül áll rajtad, Gabe - fordultam bátyámhoz, miután sikerült megszólalnom pár perc néma csönd után.

\- Nekem is ez a véleményem, Gabe - erősítette meg kijelentésemet az előttem álló lány.

\- Jól van, öcskös - nevetett rajtam, miközben levette a zakót - Csak el ne sírd magad - cukkolt, és odanyújtotta Lorinak.

\- Hagyjátok abba, srácok - szólt közben a lány - Gabe, menj és vedd le - mutatott a nadrágra, majd rám nézett - Cas, gyere.

Éppen felálltam, amikor kinyílt az ajtó.

\- Jó napot, hölgyem - köszönt egy világosbarna hajú férfi belépve az ajtón.

Mögötte egy nála jóval magasabb, vállig érő barna hajú fiatalember érkezett, aki mellé állt.

 - Uraim - üdvözöltek minket is, amint észrevették, hogy Gloria nem egyedül van az üzletben.

\- Ó, maguk biztosan a Wilkinson testvérek. Jó napot - köszöntötte őket Lori, majd elvette a kanapén ülő bátyámtól a nadrágot és a fogasra rakta, az öltönnyel együtt. Kezébe vett egy kis cetlit: ráírta Gabe nevét és a zakóra tűzte egy gombostűvel. Majd az érkezők felé fordult:

\- Sajnálattal közlöm Önökkel, hogy várniuk kell még tíz percet, míg sorra kerülnek. Sajnos késésben vagyok - intett felém.

\- Rendben van, Gloria. Semmi gond - közölte a hosszú hajú férfi, majd felakasztották a kabátjukat. A magasabb férfi csíkos inget hordott szürke nyakkendővel, amit egy barna kardigánnal egészített ki. A másik férfin sötétkék ing volt, nyakában vörös nyakkendő és az ing felett egy elegáns, rombuszmintákkal díszített, krémszínű kötött kardigánt viselt. Markáns arcvonala azonnal szembetűnt. Nyeltem egy nagyot. Nyilván észrevette, hogy figyelem, mert a következő pillanatban felém fordult: rám mosolygott, majd leült a másik kanapéra a testvére mellé.

\- Castiel, gyere - szólt Lori.

\- Máris megyek - mondtam, majd elsétáltam a férfiak előtt, hogy felálljak az emelvényre, ahol egy negyed órával ezelőtt még Gabriel állt, aki most a kanapéban ülve magazint lapozgatott.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

** DEAN **

Nem tudtam nem észrevenni, hogy az imént az a sötétbarna, szinte fekete hajú, huszonéves forma srác engem nézett. Mintha csak elemzett volna. Elhaladt előttünk, és Gloria elé lépett. Ránéztem Samre, de nem látszott rajta, hogy érzékelte volna a srác furcsa reakcióját. Elvettem a tekintetem az öcsémről: megint a fiúra néztem. Nem akartam, hogy észrevegye, hogy figyelem. Ezért elővettem a telefonom: pötyögni kezdtem rajta egy üzenetet:

 _"Holnap már minden előkészülettel végzünk._ _D. W."_

\- Akkor neked milyen színűt is beszéltünk meg, Cas? - kérdezte a lány a fiútól.

\- Sötétkéket - felelte.

Éppen a mellettem lévő öcsémmel akartam elkezdeni beszélgetni, amikor megrezgett a telefonom. Megnéztem:

_"Rendben. Ha készen vagytok vele, hívjatok fel. J. M."_

Odafordítottam a  beszélgetésről szóló képet Samnek, aki biccentett, majd felállt, és a kiállított ruhákat kezdte el nézegetni.

 _"Ok. D. W."_ \- írtam vissza, majd kezdtem újra végigpörgetni az üggyel kapcsolatban készített képeket.

\- Oké. Mivel te kicsivel magasabb vagy, mint Gabriel, ezért ezt kapod. 

\- Ááá... Ez kicsi lesz rád - jelentette ki a lány, mire felnéztem. A zakó tényleg úgy nézett ki a srácon, mintha két számmal kisebbet kapott volna - Vedd le - mondta Gloria, és lehúzta a srácról a felsőt - Próbáld fel ezt - nyújtott neki egy másikat.

Ahogy azt felvette, hirtelen megakadt a felkarján, és nem tudta tovább felhúzni. Gloria szemügyre vette az újabb zakót, miközben visszafordultam a telefonom felé. 

\- Fordulj meg... Ennek rövid az ujja - mondta bosszúsan - Maradj így... Hozok egy harmadikat, ezek között nincs a méretedben. Öhm... Jo... Jonathan? 

Felkaptam a képernyőről a fejem a "nevem" hallatán. Samre néztem, aki csodálkozó szemekkel tekintet vissza rám, megvonta a vállát, és "visszatért" a ruházatokhoz. Egy pillanatra magam elé meredtem, majd a lány felé fordultam.

\- Igen, Gloria? - kérdeztem, miközben kiléptem a képnézegetőből, és eltettem a zsebembe a készüléket. Felálltam a kanapéról, a lány elé álltam. 

\- Ööö... Ha meg nem sértem... - kissé habozott, mintha azt mérlegelte volna, hogy okos döntés-e, amit szeretne tőlem... Aztán megszólalt:

\- Kérem, segítsen levenni a zakót Castielről - mutatott a háttal álló srácra -, ameddig én idehozok egyet a méretében.

\- Persze, segítek. Nem gond - nyugtattam meg.

\- Köszönöm - mondta, azzal elviharzott.

Hátranéztem  Samre: még mindig a ruhákat "bújta". Visszafordultam a sráchoz.

\- Fordulj felém - utasítottam, mire engedelmeskedett. Addig sosem látott gyönyörű tengerkék szempár találtam szembe magam, ami még ártatlan bájjal párosult, ahogy az arcát is megláttam. Egészen megbabonázott: alig tudtam levenni róla a szemem... Végül nagy nehezen megszólaltam:

\- Nyújtsd a karod.

Bal kezét felemelte, és a megszorult anyagrészhez nyúltam. Egy másodpercre hozzáért a bőröm az övéhez, aminek hatására enyhe borzongás futott végig rajtam. Nem törődtem vele, csak lehúztam a zakóujjat. Ugyanígy tettem a bal oldalon is. Szó nélkül háttal fordult nekem, és a vállrésznél fogva leemeltem a kisebb ruhadarabot.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

** CASTIEL **

Szót fogadtam neki: felé fordultam. Félve néztem fel rá. Magával ragadó zöld szempárja egy perc alatt rabul ejtett, az alattuk lévő ezernyi szeplőről nem is beszélve... Tekintetem lejjebb haladt vékony ajkához, amin elidőztem egy másodpercre...

\- Nyújtsd a karod - váratlan hangja azonnal kizökkentett.

Felemeltem az egyik kezem. Amint a bőröm közelébe ért, egy kicsit elhúztam, így a bőrünk egy másodpercre összeért. Az érintésétől jól eső hideg futkosott végig a hátamon. Nem vette észre, lehúzta a csuklómig az ujjakat. Szó nélkül megfordultam, és a vállamnál fogva lesegítette rólam a zakót.

\- Á, már itt is vagyok - érkezett vissza Lori egy ugyanolyan színű öltönnyel, amit a kezembe adott.

\- Nagyon köszönöm - hálálkodott a férfinak, aki ezek után sarkon fordult és visszaült a kanapéra. Meg kellett erőltetnem magam, hogy ne bámuljam mindvégig. Nem akartam, hogy Lori rajtakapjon, hogy egy vásárlóját nézem: inkább felvettem az öltönyt. Megvárta, míg eligazítom magamon.

\- Castiel - ámult el, amikor szemügyre vett - Ez... Ez... Gabriel! - kiáltott bátyámnak, aki felnézett az újságból és...

\- Azta, Cas - csodálkozott - Vegye fel a nadrágot is - javasolta a lánynak.

\- Oké - helyeselt, majd felém nyújtotta a kiválasztott darabot - Na, sipirc - intett a próbafülke felé.

Elvettem, és a helység felé igyekeztem. Amint beléptem, becsuktam az ajtót. Leültem a székre és sóhajtottam egy nagyot. A korábbi vidámságom ellenére elég nagy nehezemre esett egy olyan eseményre készülődnöm, amire aligha akartam elmenni... Tettettem az örömöt, hogy Gabriel hadd higgye: a tegnapi beszélgetésünk után elfelejtettem azt az a tényt, hogy egyedül vagyok... Színészkedtem, hiszen nem akartam, hogy kiderüljön, hogy szívem szerint teljesen máshol lennék vasárnap este, mint a bátyám és nővérem "buliján". Bárhol máshol és bárki mással, mint az idegesítő kérdéseiket feltevő felnőttekkel és a magukat mutogató, hozzám közeledő lányok között...

 _Máshol... Mással..._  - suttogtam halkan.

Erre eszembe jutott a smaragd szemű szempár és az alattuk elhelyezkedő vékony ajkak tulajdonosa. Felvillant egy kép előttem, amint azok az ajkak az enyémeket érik...

Résnyire kinyitottam az ajtót és kinéztem. Még mindig ott ült a kanapén és a mellette helyet foglaló férfival beszélgetett.

_Elég idősnek tűnik, hogy házas ember legyen... Lehet, szerencsétlenségemre már gyereke is van... Szóval... Semmi esélyem nála..._

Ismét sóhajtottam egyet, hiszen tisztában voltam vele: úgy sem lehet valóság, amire az imént gondoltam. Visszacsuktam az ajtót és vetkőzni kezdtem. Éppen az öltönynadrág gombját gomboltam be, amikor meghallottam Lori hangját:

\- Készen vagy, Castiel?

\- Egy pillanat, máris megyek - kiáltottam vissza, felhúztam a cipzárt. Az ajtót kinyitottam, kiléptem.

\- Igen... Még vagy öt perc és indulunk vissza, Anya - válaszolta a telefonba Gabriel, majd letette.

\- Ó, Istenem - ámult el a lány rám nézve - Ezt nézd meg, Gabriel - szólt bátyámnak, aki rám nézett.

\- Ejha, Castiel. Ha ezzel nem aratsz sikert a lányok körében, akkor semmivel sem... Olyan, mint ha rád öntötték volna. Pazarul áll rajtad - mondta el a véleményét az eladói pultnak támaszkodva.

Körbenéztem a helységben. A smaragdszemű férfi megint rám nézett és megint mosolyra húzódtak vékony ajkai, ahogy a tekintetünk találkozott. Elfordítottam az arcomat.

\- Köszönöm, Gabriel - mosolyogva nyugtáztam Gabrielre nézve, majd levetettem a zakót magamról és oda adtam Lorinak.

\- Megyek, leveszem - közöltem.

\- Oké, rendben - mondta a lány,  aki levette az üres fogast, és a Gabrielnek kiválasztott szett elé rakta.

Visszamentem a öltözőfülkébe és átöltöztem. Kezemmel a nadrággal mentem vissza a lányhoz.

\- Kösz, Lori - mondtam, és átadtam a levett ruhát. Ugyanúgy, mint Gabriel próbája után, ismét egy kis cetlit tűzött fel a zakóra.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**GLORIA**

\- Ugyan, Castiel - közöltem az ifjabb Novak-kal, miközben a pult mögé mentem - Holnap  vissza is jöhettek értük - néztem fel rájuk, miközben felvették a kabátjukat.

\- Rendben, Lori. Akkor majd holnap. Szia - búcsúzkodtak tőlem, majd odafordultak a Wilkinsonék felé:

\- Viszlát - mondták.

\- Viszlát maguknak is - felelték a kanapén ülő férfiak, majd Castielék kiléptek az ajtón.

Ránéztem a férfiakra.

\- Rettentően sajnálom, hogy megvárakoztattam magukat - szabadkoztam.

\- Ó, hagyja csak, Gloria. Semmiség volt az egész - állt fel a kanapéról a krémszínű garbóban lévő férfi, aki lesegítette Castielről a zakót.

\- Jonathan, igaz? - kérdeztem rá nézve, miközben felém igyekezett. Elővettem a naplót, kipipáltam a Novak-ék neve melletti üres helyet, majd odaírtam a holnapi dátumot.

\- Igen, én vagyok Jonathan.

\- Ha jól emlékszem, akkor nem beszéltük meg, hogy szettet vásárolnak - néztem föl a könyvből, miután megnéztem a bejegyzésemet az időpontjukhoz.

\- Igen, csak egy öltönyt kérünk Alexanderrel - helyeselt Jonathan és a fivére felé intett, aki erre mellénk lépett.

\- Rendben van. Próbálják fel ezeket - adtam át nekik egy-egy fekete zakót. Felvették. 

\- Ó, tökéletesen áll maguknak. Nézzék csak meg - mutattam az álló tükrök felé.

\- Valóban - simított végig a tükör előtt a magasabb férfi a rajta lévő szmokingon.

\- Ez jó lesz, Alexander - nézett rá Jonathan.

Testvére bólintott. Visszasétáltak elém, majd a kezembe adták a zakókat, amelyeket egyenként felraktam egy-egy fogasra és jelzésként feltüntettem a nevüket.

\- Még el kell végeznünk a szükséges utólagos tisztításokat - tájékoztattam őket, miközben felnéztem rájuk: kabátjaikkal a kezükben álltak meg előttem.

\- De holnap már el is vihetik - közöltem az ajtóhoz menet, mire Alexandernek felcsillant a szeme.

\- Maguk fantasztikusak, hogy ennyire rugalmasan végzik a munkájukat, Gloria - dicsért meg, miközben kinyitotta az ajtót és kiléptek rajta. Felém fordultak.

\- Á, szóra sem érdemes - legyintettem.

\- Köszönjük szépen. Viszlát - köszönt el Jonathan.

\- Viszlát, Gloria. Akkor holnap ismét - búcsúzott Alexander is.

\- Igen, holnap. Viszlát - intettem búcsút.


End file.
